


Des bons côtés d'être une weirdo

by malurette



Category: Queens of Geek - Jen Wilde
Genre: Canon Autistic Character, Flash Fic, Gen, Short One Shot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:28:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25360123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: Taylor n'est peut-être pas un super-héros, mais...
Kudos: 2





	Des bons côtés d'être une weirdo

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Des bons côtés d'être une weirdo  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Queens of Geek  
>  **Personnage :** Taylor  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Jen Wilde, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** 2 - red instead!  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 400

On a toujours dit à Taylor qu'être aspie c'était un handicap – jusqu'ici elle a eu la chance d'éviter les franges les plus vocales de la communauté qui tombent dans l'excès inverse et qui tapent sur le système à tout le monde.   
Cette Josie, de façon plus posée, et appuyée par Jamie, suggère que ça n'est un handicap que parce que les gens « normaux » ne veulent pas partager leur monde, et que, selon les circonstances, c'est en fait un super-pouvoir. D'où son personnage, Valentina. Il en faudra plus que ça pour la convaincre, mais déjà, c'est une perspective nouvelle. Intéressante. SupaCon lui a ouvert quantité de perspectives intéressantes nouvelles sur elle-même en quelques jours, c'est incroyable.

Taylor sait qui elle est, ce qu'elle est, dans sa tête comme dans son corps. Elle est assez sûre pour ne pas avoir honte de quoi que ce soit, mais, dans cette société qui exclut, c'est vrai que ça n'est pas toujours facile.   
Sa famille, ses amis surtout, l'acceptent telle qu'elle est : bizarre ; et alors ? ils sont tous bizarres dans leur genre, et c'est un bon genre de bizarre qu'elle exhibe, disent-ils.   
Charlie est sa meilleur amie de toujours, particularité ou pas. Jamie est son second meilleur ami et maintenant plus, peut-être justement à cause de sa particularité. Ça lui a permis de rencontrer Brianna aussi, même si elle ne la partage pas – elles partagent autre chose. Et elle semble comprendre quand même. Et Skyler Atkins la traite comme une personne à part entière !

Savoir qu'on est différent, voir comme on vous rejette, compter les gens qui vous acceptent, c'est épuisant. Apprendre, enfin, que c'est une bonne chose en soi, pas juste en bonne compagnie ; pas juste admettre mais célébrer ce qu'elle est ? Bon, ça ne va pas être facile, ça ne se fera pas entièrement tout de suite. Mais petit pas par petit pas, allez, oui. Elle a fait des pas de géant à SupaCon, elle peut continuer plus doucement, au rythme qui lui conviendra, et rien ne lui enlèvera sa nouvelle certitude, sa grande découverte : elle est une reine ! La reine des geeks, la reine de Firestone, la reine du cœur de Jamie, la reine de sa propre destinée...   
Le monde n'a qu'à bien se tenir, elle y a toujours eu sa place, et elle est en train d'en prendre toute la mesure !


End file.
